1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera wherein a zoom lens is driven by a motor, or the like, to enable an object to be photographed with a desired focal length (angle of view).
2. Description of the Related Art
A zoom camera has a zoom lens that enables an object to be photographed with a desired focal length (angle of view) by moving the zoom lens to a given position.
The zoom lens can be moved either by a manual operation or automatically by means of a motor, or the like.
However, a typical conventional zoom lens camera is designed to set a given focal length (angle of view) by manually operating a zoom lever or operating a TELE or WIDE switch while checking the object through a finder or a monitor. Accordingly, it takes a great deal of time to repeatedly set a specific focal length with accuracy, and the prior art is therefore inconvenient.